


Disordered

by pvtrule



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Omega The Tunter, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtrule/pseuds/pvtrule
Summary: 猎人不知道他身上发生了什么





	Disordered

猎人扶着墙，不停地喘息着，却又不敢发出太大的声音。他摇摇晃晃、大汗淋漓，仿佛是被疾病带来的高热折磨着，脸上布满了不合时宜的潮红。  
热流在一瞬间席卷了他的全身。双腿像是被一下子抽去了大量的血液，疲软无力，微微发着抖。腹部嵌着的水银子弹和汩汩流出的鲜血令他眼前发黑，突然被放大的感官和热流一起冲击着他的大脑，把头盖骨里面的器官煮得一塌糊涂，几乎把他的思维全给给蒸发了出去。  
可怜的猎人感到十分不安。他忘记了自约瑟夫卡诊所醒来之前的所有事情，但他还是可以知道自己的状态绝对不正常。  
他没法把注意力集中在印记上，让自己回到提灯处。  
猎人转头望向他来时的路，但他绝望的发现，距离自己所在的平台，那个有一人高的入口阻绝了他沿原路返回的可能性。楼下兽化的镇民正在嘶吼着，托举着步枪寻找他落单的猎物。  
猎人艰难地把自己拖进阴影里，掩藏在木箱之后。老旧的木板在猎人沉重的脚步下发出哀鸣，楼下半人半兽的怪物正举着步枪朝猎人的方向寻找它受伤的猎物。  
他感到自己的双腿就像臀部接触木板的那一刻，猎人才发现为了方便猎杀的布制猎人裤已经被身体内部渗出的液体浸透了。

热流又一次冲刷过全身，他感觉到自己的阴茎充血勃起，布料摩擦着前端，将猎人的意识逼上边缘。他咒骂一声，靠着墙壁解开裤腰带，把手伸进裤子里，草草动作两下，射了出来。  
在射出来的那一刻，他惊恐地发现自己后穴深处产生了空虚感，肠壁蠕动着，渴望着被进入。  
未知的欲望折磨着这个可怜的猎人。  
他颤抖着伸手把裤子扯下一点，沾着血液的手指小心翼翼地靠近了穴口，穴口处的肌肉在受到刺激的时候马上收缩，企图把手指吞下。  
手指完全没入后，猎人已经气喘吁吁，瘫坐在大衣上。柔软的肠壁包裹着手指，粗糙的皮革给他带来了不少的刺激。  
很快他就迎来了又一次高潮。但是还不够，肠道深处仍然渴望着，渴望着手指的操弄。  
猎人咬咬牙，把手指再向深处探去。  
“呜！”  
粗糙的皮革突然碰到一处膜状的部位，强烈的快感层层叠叠地推向大脑，不受控制的唾液从嘴角流出，泪水也从眼角涌出来。  
他动了动手指，撬开那肉膜，捅进了那温暖潮湿的肉穴。  
“哈，哈啊，哈——”  
搅弄的水声在安静的空间里显得尤为突出。快感占据了他的大脑，使他控制不住地用手指进出后面的肉穴，不断地翻搅着，刺激着肉壁。腺体不停地分泌出有利于性交的液体，使他的下半身泥泞不堪。甜美的气味以猎人为中心向外扩散，楼下的兽人开始躁动起来。  
杂乱的脚步声把猎人拉回了现实。他想起楼下的兽人，还有屋外的女猎人，恐惧和快感交叠，像一层层的浪潮将他推向边缘。肠壁一阵阵收缩，企图把他的手指吞进去。  
白光一闪而过。  
“哈……哈……妈的……”  
猎人倒在地上喘着粗气，眩晕感在颅腔内无序运动，他精疲力尽。  
他用那还沾着体液的手从后腰包里掏出布片，把注意力集中在布片上的那个图案，从这一次噩梦中离去。


End file.
